Thrill Kill HTF Style
Thrill Kill HTF Style is a fan game idea by Brittonbubba. It involves 8 damned souls fighting to the death in Hell, which looks like The town, except that the sky is red and the rooms are empty with no furniture. Story Marukka, the goddess of secrets, is bored of her usual routine and decides to come up with a tournament for damned souls, with the prize being reincarnation. Characters Petunia Petunia is the lovable blue skunk that's a neat freak. "How can she be a damned soul?" you ask. Well, she's armed with a cattle prod. She turned evil when she heard that her former boyfriend, Shifty, was having an affair with another raccoon named Shifette, and she went crazy, so she brought her cattle prod, and neither Shifty or Shifette survived her wrath. She died by committing suicide by shocking herself with the cattle prod while taking a bath, which was reported to be accidental. She has 3 fatalities, the 1st one is that she fatally shocks her opponent with her cattle prod by shoving it down their throat, the 2nd is that she attempts to do her 1st one, but her opponent stops her, and the opponent takes her cattle prod and shocks himself/herself with it. Her 3rd one appears like she's going to perform oral sex on her opponent, but the camera shows she is merely tickling their foot with a feather. She constantly makes orgasm-like moans. Disco Bear After consuming too many meat, Disco Bear became a redneck cannibal. No one escaped his jaws, except for one, who only managed to loose a leg, which D.B. carries around for good luck. Disco Bear died from starvation by a tapeworm infection. His 1st fatality involves him leaping on his opponent and devouring their face. His 2nd fatality involves him knocking the opponent's head off with the severed leg, then he grabs the head and drinks the blood from the neck. His 3rd fatality involves him tossing the severed leg away and ripping his opponent's foot off, then he proceeds to bite in to the foot. Dr. Jawbus Dr. Jawbus is a lion who worked as a crazed plastic surgeon, and he would horribly disfigure patients. He grafted a pair of metal "jaws" on his face, which resembles a bear trap, and he also uses a scalpel. He died from an infection on his face after grafting the said jaws on his face. His 1st fatality involves him biting his opponents head off with his jaws. His second one involves him biting his opponent's neck, flailing the opponent around, and having the opponent get decapitated. His last one involves him grafting jaws onto the opponent. The Imp The Imp is an evil wolf midget who uses stilts to stand as tall as the opponent. He died from complications from amputating his legs to replace them with his stilts. His 1st fatality involves him sticking one of his stilts into his opponent's throat and crushing his opponent's throat. His 2nd one involves him going into the opponents body and making it explode. His 3rd one involves him using magic to shrink his opponent and then he proceeds to crush his opponent. Mammoth Named for his size, this gorilla is sure to beat a normal person to a pulp in one punch. When he was fired from his job as a postal worker, he went on a rampage, killing his colleagues and customers alike. He died by committing suicide afterwards by shooting himself. His first fatality involves him punching his opponent so hard it punches his opponent's torso of of the waist. His second fatality involves him picking up his opponent by the arms, ripping them off, and beating the opponent with them. His third fatality involves him grabbing his opponent's legs and spinning the opponent so much the opponent has their legs severed. Flippy Flippy decided to join the CIA. He spent so much time hunting down serial killers that he became one himself. He died after his partner shot him. His costumes involve him bound in a straight jacket, having his hands tied behind his back, or having them amputated altogether, so he relies on his head, torso, and legs to fight. His first fatality involves him stomping on his opponent's head, then he kicks it and it decapitates the opponent. His second fatality involves him leaping on his opponent's shoulders and snapping the opponent's neck so much it cuts of the opponent's head. His third fatality involves him kicking his opponent into the air and killing them by corkscrewing. Tormenter Tormenter is a sadistic vigilante judge panther. He claimed suspects guilty so that he could secretly torture and murder them. He is armed with a metal snake chain. He died from being executed on an electric chair after being claimed guilty for the murders of the prisoners. His first fatality involves him flipping over his opponent's back and yanking on the opponent's chin to decapitate him/her. His second fatality involves him swinging his chain so hard it splits the opponent in half. His third fatality involves chains grabbing the opponent's arms and legs, and then the chains yank and rip them off. Ribbons Ribbons is another innocent character that you may ask "How can she be a damned soul?" She is one of the most bendable characters ever. She was attacked in her circus tent by a generic male, then she killed the male and started hating all the males in The Town except Mime. She died later on from a spinal rupture. She can be hear giggling occasionally. Her first fatality involves her bringing her torso under her waist and breaking the opponent's spine. Her second fatality involves her snapping her opponent's arms and legs. She is the only character to not have a third fatality. Cain Cain is a pyromaniac who attacks his opponents with fire. His death is unknown, but it is known he is a dog/dingo hybrid. His first fatality involves him grabbing his enemy igniting him/her. His second fatality involves him knocking his opponent to the ground and flicking fire at him/her. His third fatality involves him pretending to make nice with the opponent with a hand shake, only for him to ignite the opponent. Judas and Flint Judas and Flint are deformed conjoined twins and are joined together at the waist. They are cats and their death is unknown. One twin walks on his hands, while the other twin fights normally. Their first fatality involves them grabbing the opponent's arms and legs, then they proceed to rip the opponent's torso of of the opponent's waist. Their second fatality involves them pouncing on their opponent and punching them until they become a scrambled mess. Their third fatality involves them punching the opponent's torso so much it stretches the opponent's torso and knocks it off. Makkura Makkura is a chimera, with one lion head, one goat head, a snake for a tail, and bat wings. She was the one who came up with the tournament. Her first fatality involves her leaping onto her opponent and eating the opponent's head off. Her second fatality involves her walking towards her opponent, playing dead, having her opponent walk away, and then she decapitates her opponent from behind. Her third fatality involves her pouncing on the opponent and taking him/her into a black portal, then blood sprays out of the portal, and the opponent's body parts fly out. Category:Fan Games Category:Articles in need of images